Harry Potter: Gra Karciana
Harry Potter: Gra Karciana (ang. Harry Potter Trading Card Game) — strategiczna i kolekcjonerska gra karciana oparta na magicznym świecie z serii książek o Harrym Potterze wykreowanym przez J.K. Rowling. Stworzona przez Wizards of the Coast w sierpniu 2001 roku, gra została zaprojektowana tak, aby mogła konkurować z grami karcianymi Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon i Magic: The Gathering. Została wydana w czasie premiery pierwszego filmu z serii. W pewnym momencie była drugą najlepiej sprzedającą się grą w Stanach Zjednoczonych'HARRY' GRABS GOLD RING / Tolkien toys taking backseat among holiday shoppers; obecnie nie jest już produkowana. Cel gry Celem gry było pokonanie przeciwnika z użyciem posiadanych przez gracza kart. Z pomocą przychodziła również dołączona do zestawu książeczka zasad. Talia bazowa 150px|prawo 150px|prawo 150px|prawo * 1/116: Dean Thomas * 2/116: Draco Malfoy * 3/116: Draco Malfoy * 4/116: Ucieczka Smoka (ang. Dragon's Escape) * 5/116: Eliksir Życia (ang. Elixir of Life) * 6/116: Przejażdżka wózkiem w Banku Gringotta (ang. Gringotts' Cart Ride) * 7/116: Hanna Abbott * 8/116: Harry Potter * 9/116: Hermiona Granger * 10/116: Hermiona Granger * 11/116: Ludzkie Szachy (ang. Human Chess Game) * 12/116: Peleryna−niewidka (ang. Invisibility Cloak) * 13/116: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick (ang. Nearly Headless Nick) * 14/116: Obliviate * 15/116: Profesor Filius Filtwick (ang. Professor Filius Flitwick) * 16/116: Profesor Severus Snape (ang. Professor Severus Snape) * 17/116: Ron Weasley * 18/116: Rubeus Hagrid * 19/116: Troll w łazience (ang. Troll in the Bathroom) * 20/116: Jednorożec (ang. Unicorn) * 21/116: Sowa dostawcza (ang. Delivery Owl) * 22/116: Wywar Żywej Śmierci (ang. Draught of Living Death) * 23/116: Polowanie na Harry'ego (ang. Harry Hunting) * 24/116: Historia magii (ang. History of Magic) * 25/116: Incendio * 26/116: Złowroga mikstura (ang. Malevolent Mixture) * 27/116: Poznaj centaury (ang. Meet the Centaurs) * 28/116: Troll górski (ang. Mountain Troll) * 29/116: Pani Norris (ang. Mrs Norris) * 30/116: Norbert * 31/116: Różdżka z piórem feniksa (ang. Phoenix Feather Wand) * 32/116: Peron 9¾ (ang. Platform 9 3/4) * 33/116: Składniki eliksirów (ang. Potion Ingredients) * 34/116: Kruk w biurko (ang. Raven to Writing Desk) * 35/116: Eliksir powodujący kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt (ang. Shrinking Potion) * 36/116: Titillando * 37/116: Egzamin z transmutacji (ang. Transfiguration Exam) * 38/116: Test z transmutacji (ang. Transfiguration Test) * 39/116: Privet Drive 4]] (ang. 4 Privet Drive) * 40/116: Alchemia (ang. Alchemy) * 41/116: Aptekarz (ang. Apothecary) * 42/116: Aportacja (ang. Apparate) * 43/116: Mały smoczek (ang. Baby Dragon) * 44/116: Niebieskie płomienie (ang. Bluebell Flames) * 45/116: Balsam z płonącej lewizji (ang. Burning Bitterroot Balm) * 46/116: Klatka (ang. Cage) * 47/116: Confundus * 48/116: Ulica Pokątna (ang. Diagon Alley) * 49/116: Eliksir Dogbreath (ang. Dogbreath Potion) * 50/116: Podstęp Dracona (ang. Draco's Trick) * 51/116: Różdżka z włóknem ze smoczego serca (ang. Dragon Heart Wand) * 52/116: Fumos * 53/116: Pies Obronny (ang. Guard Dog) * 54/116: Ukrywając się przed Snape'em (ang. Hiding From Snape) * 55/116: Kelpia (ang. Kelpie) * 56/116: Zagadka logiczna (ang. Logic Puzzle) * 57/116: Tajemnicze jajo (ang. Mysterious Egg) * 58/116: Pielęgnowanie (ang. Nurture) * 59/116: Sklep Ollivanderów (ang. Ollivanders) * 60/116: Irytek sprawia kłopoty (ang. Peeves Causes Trouble) * 61/116: Oswojona ropucha (ang. Pet Toad) * 62/116: Napój orzeźwiający Pomfrey (ang. Pomfrey's Pick-Me-Up) * 63/116: Egzamin z Eliksirów (ang. Potions Exam) * 64/116: Pawilon z gadami (ang. Reptile House) * 65/116: Srebrny kociołek (ang. Silver Cauldron) * 66/116: Eliksir Snuffling (ang. Snuffling Potion) * 67/116: Drętwota (ang. Stupefy) * 68/116: Ukorzenić (ang. Take Root) * 69/116: Transmogrify * 70/116: Niezwykłe zwierzęta (ang. Unusual Pets) * 71/116: Znikająca szyba (ang. Vanishing Glass) * 72/116: Skrzydlate klucze (ang. Winged Keys) * 73/116: Accio * 74/116: Avifors * 75/116: Baubillious * 76/116: Boa dusiciel (ang. Boa Constrictor) * 77/116: Napój leczący z czyraków (ang. Boil Cure) * 78/116: Pożyczona Różdżka (ang. Borrowed Wand) * 79/116: Kociołek w sito (ang. Cauldron to Sieve) * 80/116: Ciekawski kruk (ang. Curious Raven) * 81/116: Łajnobomba (ang. Dungbomb) * 82/116: Epoximise * 83/116: Eliksir buchorożca (ang. Erumpent Potion) * 84/116: Puszek zasypia (ang. Fluffy Falls Asleep) * 85/116: Troll leśny (ang. Forest Troll) * 86/116: Eliksir zapomnienia (ang. Forgetfulness Potion) * 87/116: Paskudna mikstura (ang. Foul Brew) * 88/116: Olbrzymia tarantula (ang. Giant Tarantula) * 89/116: Hagrid i nieznajomy (ang. Hagrid and the Stranger) * 90/116: Praca domowa (ang. Homework) * 91/116: Skrzydło szpitalne (ang. Hospital Wing) * 92/116: Illegibilus * 93/116: Incarcifors * 94/116: Zgubione notatki (ang. Lost Notes) * 95/116: Magiczny niefortunny wypadek (ang. Magical Mishap) * 96/116: Trujący eliksir (ang. Noxious Potion) * 97/116: Poza lasem (ang. Out of the Woods) * 98/116: Oswojony szczur (ang. Pet Rat) * 99/116: Kociołek cynowy (ang. Pewter Cauldron) * 100/116: Pomyłka na Eliksirach (ang. Potions Mistake) * 101/116: Przypominajka (ang. Remembrall) * 102/116: Dział ksiąg zakazanych (ang. Restricted Section) * 103/116: Szkocki Jeleń (ang. Scottish Stag) * 104/116: Pytanie Snape'a (ang. Snape's Question) * 105/116: Squiggle Quill * 106/116: Stalowe pazury (ang. Steelclaw) * 107/116: Gburowaty pies (ang. Surly Hound) * 108/116: (ang. Toe Biter) * 109/116: Vermillious * 110/116: Okrutny Wilk (ang. Vicious Wolf) * 111/116: Wingardium Leviosa! (ang. Wingardium Leviosa!) * 112/116: Petardy–niespodzianki (ang. Wizard Crackers) * 113/116: Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) * 114/116: Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) * 115/116: Eliksiry (ang. Potions) * 116/116: Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) Zestawy dodatkowe |-|Puchar Quidditcha = 100px|prawo 100px|prawo 100px|prawo Harry Potter: Quidditch Cup booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 80 kart. * 1/80: Tłuczek (ang. Bludger) * 2/80: Złapanie znicza (ang. Catch the Snitch) * 3/80: Egzamin z zaklęć (ang. Charms Exam) * 4/80: Puszek (ang. Fluffy) * 5/80: Fred & George Weasley (ang. Fred & George Weasley) * 6/80: Spojrzenie w lustro (ang. Gaze Into the Mirror) * 7/80: Złoty Kociołek (ang. Gold Cauldron) * 8/80: Złoty znicz (ang. Golden Snitch) * 9/80: Hagrid potrzebuje pomocy (ang. Hagrid Needs Help) * 10/80: Uczta w Noc Duchów (ang. Halloween Feast) * 11/80: Szukający Harry (ang. Harry the Seeker) * 12/80: Łóżko szpitalne (ang. Hospital Bed) * 13/80: Madam Rolanda Hooch (ang. Madam Rolanda Hooch) * 14/80: Marcus Flint * 15/80: Neville Longbottom * 16/80: Nimbus 2000 (ang. Nimbus Two Thousand) * 17/80: Nie czas na zabawę (ang. No Time to Play) * 18/80: Oliver Wood * 19/80: Poza kontrolą (ang. Out of Control) * 20/80: Katastrofa na lekcji eliksirów (ang. Potions Class Disaster) * 21/80: Profesor Minerwa McGonagall (ang. Professor Minerva McGonagall) * 22/80: Wygaszacz (ang. Put-Outer) * 23/80: Mecz z Ravenclawem (ang. Ravenclaw Match) * 24/80: Parszywek (ang. Scabbers) * 25/80: Seamus Finnigan * 26/80: Mecz z Slytherinem (ang. Slytherin Match) * 27/80: Uczta powitalna (ang. Start-of-Term Feast) * 28/80: Transparent wspierający (ang. Support Banner) * 29/80: Tiara Przydziału (ang. The Sorting Hat) * 30/80: Teodora (ang. Trevor) * 31/80: Czekoladowe Żaby (ang. Chocolate Frogs) * 32/80: Kometa 260 (ang. Comet Two Sixty) * 33/80: Obrona! (ang. Defence!) * 34/80: Diabelskie sidła (ang. Devil's Snare) * 35/80: Diffindo * 36/80: Bahanka (ang. Doxy) * 37/80: Mecz z Hufflepuffem (ang. Hufflepuff Match) * 38/80: Na trybunach (ang. In the Stands) * 39/80: Do Zakazanego Lasu (ang. Into the Forbidden Forest) * 40/80: Eliksir szczękościsku (ang. Jawbind Potion) * 41/80: Brakujący pergamin (ang. Missing Parchment) * 42/80: Rzut karny (ang. Penalty Shot) * 43/80: Motywujące przemówienie (ang. Pep Talk) * 44/80: Petrificus Totalus * 45/80: Mocne zagranie (ang. Power Play) * 46/80: Wyścig po znicza (ang. Race for the Snitch) * 47/80: Stronniczość Snape'a (ang. Snape's Bias) * 48/80: W obronie Neville'a (ang. Sticking Up for Neville) * 49/80: Sesja strategiczna (ang. Strategy Session) * 50/80: Eliksir osłabiający (ang. Weakness Potion) * 51/80: Trucizna z krwiowca (ang. Bloodroot Poison) * 52/80: Brawura (ang. Bravado) * 53/80: Balsam ze stokrotki (ang. Bruisewort Balm) * 54/80: Zmiatacz 7 (ang. Cleansweep Seven) * 55/80: Szturch (ang. Cobbing) * 56/80: Kobra Lilia (ang. Cobra Lily) * 57/80: Przebiegły lis (ang. Cunning Fox) * 58/80: Ławka w świnię (ang. Desk Into Pig) * 59/80: Mikstura powodująca senność (ang. Drowsiness Draught) * 60/80: Faulowany! (ang. Fouled!) * 61/80: Zniknął! (ang. Gone!) * 62/80: Mysz w tabakierę (ang. Mice to Snuffboxes) * 63/80: Eliksir oślepiający (ang. Mopsus Potion) * 64/80: Auć! (ang. Ouch!) * 65/80: Mecz treningowy (ang. Practice Match) * 66/80: Podnoszenie (ang. Pulling Up) * 67/80: Badania (ang. Research) * 68/80: Magiczna lina (ang. Rope Bind) * 69/80: W poszukiwaniu znicza (ang. Searching for the Snitch) * 70/80: Huk! (ang. Smash!) * 71/80: Strumień płomieni (ang. Stream of Flames) * 72/80: Toksyczek (ang. Streeler) * 73/80: Chmara! (ang. Swarm!) * 74/80: Koniec czasu (ang. Time Out) * 75/80: Zniknięcie (ang. Vanish) * 76/80: Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) * 77/80: Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) * 78/80: Eliksiry (ang. Potions) * 79/80: Quidditch (ang. Quidditch) * 80/80: Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) |-|Ulica Pokątna = 100px|prawo 100px|prawo 100px|prawo Harry Potter: Diagon Alley booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 80 kart. * 1/80 Pałkarz łapie znicza (ang. Beater Grabs the Snitch) * 2/80 Eliksir Bulgeye (ang. Bulgeye Potion) * 3/80 Uczta bożonarodzeniowa (ang. Christmas Feast) * 4/80 Atrament zmieniający kolor (ang. Colour-Changing Ink) * 5/80 Draco Malfoy, Slytherin (ang. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin) * 6/80 Rękawice ze smoczej skóry (ang. Dragon-Hide Gloves) * 7/80 Centrum Handlowe Eeylopa (ang. Eeylops Owl Emporium) * 8/80 Esy i Floresy (ang. Flourish and Blotts) * 9/80 Dobranoc (ang. Good Night's Sleep) * 10/80 Bank Gringotta (ang. Gringotts) * 11/80 Klucz do skrytki w banku Gringotta (ang. Gringotts Vault Key) * 12/80 Gryfek (ang. Griphook) * 13/80 Mecz z Gryffindorem (ang. Gryffindor Match) * 14/80 Hagrid, strażnik kluczy (ang. Hagrid, Keeper of Keys) * 15/80 Parasolka Hagrida (ang. Hagrid's Umbrella) * 16/80 Smok czarny hebrydzki (ang. Hebridean Black Dragon) * 17/80 Hedwiga (ang. Hedwig) * 18/80 Hermiona, najlepsza uczennica (ang. Hermione, Top Student) * 19/80 Lee Jordan * 20/80 Listy od nikogo (ang. Letters From No One) * 21/80 Madam Irma Pince * 22/80 Profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell (ang. Professor Quirinus Quirrell) * 23/80 Kociołek samomieszalny (ang. Self-Stirring Cauldron) * 24/80 Srebrny róg jednorożca (ang. Silver Unicorn Horn) * 25/80 Kłopot ze stolikiem (ang. Table Trouble) * 26/80 Sławny Harry Potter (ang. The Famous Harry Potter) * 27/80 Dziurawy Kocioł (ang. The Leaky Cauldron) * 28/80 Trzymiesięczny mecz (ang. Three-Month-Long Match) * 29/80 Przez łuk (ang. Through the Arch) * 30/80 Zniknięcie sędziego (ang. Vanishing Referee) * 31/80 Eliksir rozśmieszający (ang. Alihotsy Draught) * 32/80 Płomykówka (ang. Barn Owl) * 33/80 Oczy żuka (ang. Beetle Eyes) * 34/80 Stronniczy komentarz (ang. Biased Commentary) * 35/80 Błękitna Butla (ang. Bluebottle Broom) * 36/80 Sklep z kotłami (ang. Cauldron Shop) * 37/80 Colloshoo * 38/80 Oczy węgorza (ang. Eel Eyes) * 39/80 Zabi skrzek (ang. Frog-Spawn) * 40/80 Ranny (ang. Injured) * 41/80 Lapifors * 42/80 Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje (ang. Madam Malkin's Robes) * 43/80 Szata z jeżozwierza (ang. Porcupine Robe) * 44/80 Psikus (ang. Practical Joke) * 45/80 Markowy sprzęt do quidditcha (ang. Quality Quidditch Supplies) * 46/80 Kwintoped (ang. Quintaped) * 47/80 Spiralne zanurkowanie (ang. Spiral Dive) * 48/80 Verdillious * 49/80 Sklep z różdżkami (ang. Wand Shop) * 50/80 Dziki dzik (ang. Wild Boar) * 51/80 Wprowadzenie do transmutacji dla początkujących (ang. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration) * 52/80 Tłuczek na trybunach (ang. Bludger in the Stands) * 53/80 Niebieska peruka (ang. Blue Wig) * 54/80 Balsam z chwastu motyla (ang. Butterfly Weed Balm) * 55/80 Odwołany trening (ang. Cancelled Practice) * 56/80 Eliksir z toiny (ang. Dogbane Potion) * 57/80 Herbatniki dla psów (ang. Dog Biscuits) * 58/80 Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (ang. Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them) * 59/80 Flipendo * 60/80 Zamrożenie (ang. Freeze!) * 61/80 Magiczne wzory i napoje (ang. Magical Drafts and Potions) * 62/80 Kolizja w powietrzu (ang. Mid-air Collision) * 63/80 Trucizna z miesięcznika (ang. Moonseed Poison) * 64/80 Znęcanie się nad Neville'em (ang. Picking on Neville) * 65/80 Prosiakowaty Dudley (ang. Pigley Dudley) * 66/80 Szybkie myślenie (ang. Quick Thinking) * 67/80 Quidditch przez wieki (ang. Quidditch Through the Ages) * 68/80 Troll rzeczny (ang. River Troll) * 69/80 Syczoń (ang. Screech Owl) * 70/80 Zwis Leniwca (ang. Sloth Grip) * 71/80 Spongify * 72/80 Eliksir Rozdymający (ang. Swelling Potion) * 73/80 Puszczyk (ang. Tawny Owl) * 74/80 Filiżanka w szczura (ang. Teacup to Rat) * 75/80 Standardowa księga zaklęć, stopień 1 (ang. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)) * 76/80 Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) * 77/80 Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) * 78/80 Eliksiry (ang. Potions) * 79/80 Quidditch (ang. Quidditch) * 80/80 Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) |-|Przygody w Hogwarcie = 100px|prawo 100px|prawo 100px|prawo Harry Potter: Adventures at Hogwarts booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 80 kart. * 1/80 Albus Dumbledore * 2/80 Argus Filch * 3/80 Crabbe i Goyle (ang. Crabbe and Goyle) * 4/80 Szlaban! (ang. Detention!) * 5/80 Smocza krew! (ang. Dragon's Blood!) * 6/80 Zegarek Albusa Dumbledore'a (ang. Dumbledore's Watch) * 7/80 Uczta pożegnalna (ang. End-of-Year Feast) * 8/80 Kieł (ang. Fang) * 9/80 W poszukiwaniu peronu (ang. Finding the Platform) * 10/80 Galeon (ang. Galleon) * 11/80 Wielka Sala (ang. Great Hall) * 12/80 Chatka Hagrida (ang. Hagrid's House) * 13/80 Harry zwycięzca (ang. Harry Triumphant) * 14/80 Dormitorium szpitalne (ang. Hospital Dormitory) * 15/80 Chata na skale (ang. Hut on the Rock) * 16/80 Madame Pomfrey (ang. Madam Pomfrey) * 17/80 Spotkanie z Puszkiem (ang. Meeting Fluffy) * 18/80 Pojedynek o północy (ang. Midnight Duel) * 19/80 Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (ang. Mirror of Erised) * 20/80 Irytek (ang. Peeves) * 21/80 Kamień Filozoficzny (ang. Philosopher's Stone) * 22/80 Lochy eliksirów (ang. Potions Dungeon) * 23/80 Puchar Quidditcha (ang. Quidditch Cup) * 24/80 Boisko quidditcha (ang. Quidditch Pitch) * 25/80 Dosiadając centaura (ang. Riding the Centaur) * 26/80 Ron odważny (ang. Ron the Brave) * 27/80 Kanapki z gronostaja (ang. Stoat Sandwiches) * 28/80 Gruba Dama (ang. The Fat Lady) * 29/80 Voldemort ujawniony (ang. Voldemort Revealed) * 30/80 Smok walijski zielony (ang. Welsh Green Dragon) * 31/80 5 punktów od Gryffindoru (ang. 5 Points From Gryffindor) * 32/80 Alohomora * 33/80 Eliksir z czerńca (ang. Baneberry Potion) * 34/80 Uderzenie tłuczka (ang. Bludger Bop) * 35/80 Wózek ze smakołykami (ang. Candy Cart) * 36/80 Kociołek składany (ang. Collapsible Cauldron) * 37/80 Latający motocykl (ang. Flying Motorbike) * 38/80 Lekcja latania (ang. Flying Practice) * 39/80 Zakazany korytarz (ang. Forbidden Corridor) * 40/80 Wielka Kałamarnica (ang. Giant Squid) * 41/80 Szukając Teodory (ang. Looking for Trevor) * 42/80 Marmurowy gargulec (ang. Marble Gargoyle) * 43/80 Trening w błocie (ang. Muddy Practice) * 44/80 Purpurowe rakiety (ang. Purple Firecrackers) * 45/80 Uciekając przed Filchem (ang. Running From Filch) * 46/80 Sykl (ang. Sickle) * 47/80 Balsam Star Grass (ang. Star Grass Salve) * 48/80 Przez klapę w podłodze (ang. Through The Trapdoor) * 49/80 Drewniany flet (ang. Wooden Flute) * 51/80 Zaklęcie przeciw oszukiwaniu (ang. Anti-Cheating Spell) * 52/80 Zaczarowane śnieżki (ang. Bewitched Snowballs) * 53/80 Czarny kot (ang. Black Bat) * 54/80 Narowista miotła (ang. Bucking Broomstick) * 55/80 Kociołkowe pieguski (ang. Cauldron Cakes) * 56/80 Wypadek na zaklęciach (ang. Charms Accident) * 57/80 Chimera (ang. Chimaera) * 58/80 Ugryzienie psa (ang. Dog Bite) * 59/80 Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (ang. Every-Flavour Beans) * 60/80 Eliksir chroniący przed ogniem (ang. Fire Protection Potion) * 61/80 Eliksir grzybiej twarzy (ang. Fungiface Potion) * 62/80 Knut * 63/80 Lukrecjowe różdżki (ang. Liquorice Wand) * 64/80 Zapętlone pętle (ang. Loop-the-Loops) * 65/80 Eliksir Manegro (ang. Manegro Potion) * 66/80 Mikstura tłumiąca (ang. Muffling Draught) * 67/80 Sowia poczta (ang. Owl Post) * 68/80 Album ze zdjęciami (ang. Photo Album) * 69/80 Gargulec z piaskowca (ang. Sandstone Gargoyle) * 70/80 Szkolna miotła (ang. School Broom) * 71/80 Scribblifors * 72/80 Eliksir usypiający (ang. Sleeping Potion) * 73/80 Zaklęcie przemieniające (ang. Switching Spell) * 74/80 Smarki trolla (ang. Troll Bogies) * 75/80 Znikający stopień (ang. Vanishing Step) * 76/80 Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) * 77/80 Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) * 78/80 Eliksiry (ang. Potions) * 79/80 Quidditch (ang. Quidditch) * 80/80 Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) |-|Komnata Tajemnic = 100px|prawo 100px|prawo 100px|prawo Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets booster – zestaw dodatkowy, zawiera 140 kart. * 1/140 Angelina Johnson * 2/140 Artur Weasley (ang. Arthur Weasley) * 3/140 Trał (ang. Blagging) * 4/140 Uderzenie ciała (ang. Body Blow) * 5/140 Złamana różdżka (ang. Broken Wand) * 6/140 Nora (ang. The Burrow) * 7/140 Colin Creevey * 8/140 Oszalała kapibara (ang. Crazed Capybara) * 9/140 Odgnamianie ogrodu (ang. De-Gnoming the Garden) * 10/140 Zniknięcie Zgredka (ang. Dobby's Disappearance) * 11/140 Pomoc Zgredka (ang. Dobby's Help) * 12/140 Dubel (ang. Double-Beater Defence) * 13/140 Szukający Draco (ang. Draco the Seeker) * 14/140 Smocza trucizna (ang. Dragon Poison) * 15/140 Gabinet Dumbledore'a (ang. Dumbledore's Office) * 16/140 Zaklęcie wprowadzające w upojny trans (ang. Entrancing Enchantments) * 17/140 Errol * 18/140 Uciekając Dursleyom (ang. Escaping the Dursleys) * 19/140 Gruby Mnich (ang. Fat Friar) * 20/140 Fawkes * 21/140 Walka z bazyliszkiem (ang. Fighting the Basilisk) * 22/140 Latający samochód (ang. Flying Car) * 23/140 Latanie okrążeń (ang. Flying Laps) * 24/140 Lot do Hogwartu (ang. Flying to Hogwarts) * 25/140 Ginny Weasley * 26/140 Cieplarnia Trzy (ang. Greenhouse Three) * 27/140 Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru (ang. Gryffindor Common Room) * 28/140 Harry, drugi rok (ang. Harry, Second Year) * 29/140 Hermiona, eliksirowar (ang. Hermione, Potion Maker) * 30/140 Udając Goyle'a (ang. Impersonating Goyle) * 31/140 W lęgowisku pająka (ang. In the Spider's Lair) * 32/140 Justyn Finch–Fletchley (ang. Justin Finch-Fletchley) * 33/140 Wykład Lockharta (ang. Lockhart's Lecture) * 34/140 Mandragora (ang. Mandrake) * 35/140 Zaklęcie zapomnienia (ang. Memory Charm) * 36/140 Łazienka Jęczącej Marty (ang. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom) * 37/140 Molly Weasley * 38/140 Nimbus Dwa Tysiące Jeden (ang. Nimbus Two Thousand and One) * 39/140 Bez trzymanki (ang. No Hands) * 40/140 Norweski kolczasty (ang. Norwegian Ridgeback) * 41/140 Percy Weasley * 42/140 Spetryfikowany (ang. Petrified '') * 43/140 Łzy feniksa (ang. ''Phoenix) * 44/140 Test z eliksirów (ang. Potions Test) * 45/140 Profesor Pomona Sprout (ang. Professor Pomona Sprout) * 46/140 Reparo * 47/140 Złośliwy tłuczek (ang. Rogue Bludger) * 48/140 Ron, najmłodszy brat (ang. Ron, Youngest Brother) * 49/140 Serpensortia * 50/140 Pokój wspólny Slytherinu (ang. Slytherin Common Room) * 51/140 Ucieczka pająków (ang. Spiders' Exodus) * 52/140 Sok Jadowitej Tentakuli (ang. Venomous Tentacular Juice) * 53/140 Bliźniaki Weasley (ang. The Weasley Twins) * 54/140 Wierzba Bijąca (ang. Whomping Willow) * 55/140 Szachy czarodziejów (ang. Wizard Chess) * 56/140 Mikstura z trąbki anioła (ang. Angel's Trumpet Draught) * 57/140 Zablokowany! (ang. Blocked!) * 58/140 zablokowana barierka (ang. Blocked Barrier) * 59/140 Wydzielina korniczaka (ang. Bundimun Ooze) * 60/140 Złapany! (ang. Caught!) * 61/140 Złapany przez Snape'a (ang. Caught by Snape) * 62/140 (ang. Checked!) * 63/140 Zmiatacz 5 (ang. Cleansweep Five) * 64/140 Przeciwzaklęcie (ang. Counter Curse) * 65/140 Nawóz ze smoczego łajna (ang. Dragon-Dung Compost) * 66/140 Nauszniki (ang. Earmuffs) * 67/140 Niekończące się kanapki (ang. Endless Sandwiches) * 68/140 Proszek Fiuu (ang. Floo Powder) * 69/140 Zapomniane hasło (ang. Forgotten Password) * 70/140 Dział Niewidzialności (ang. Invisibility Section) * 71/140 Uciszanie Zgredka (ang. Keeping Dobby Quiet) * 72/140 W zamknięciu (ang. Locked In) * 73/140 Eliksiry do pielęgnacji włosów Lockharta (ang. Lockhart's Hair-Care Potions) * 74/140 Magiczny Likwidator Wszelkich Zanieczyszczeń (ang. Magical Mess Remover) * 75/140 Mantykora (ang. Manticore) * 76/140 Projekt na eliksiry (ang. Potions Project) * 77/140 Kolczasty jeżozwierz (ang. Prickly Porcupine) * 78/140 Czystej krwi (ang. Pure-Blood) * 79/140 Bambosze z królików (ang. Rabbit Slippers) * 80/140 Mecz w dzień deszczowy (ang. Rainy-Day Match) * 81/140 Sklep z używanymi szatami (ang. Second-Hand Robe Shop) * 82/140 Samotasujące się karty (ang. Self-Shuffling Cards) * 83/140 Cytrynowy drops (ang. Sherbet Lemon) * 84/140 Eliksir Rozdymający (ang. Swelling Solution) * 85/140 Przez sieć Fiuu (ang. Through the Floo) * 86/140 Młynek (ang. Twirl) * 87/140 Kwiaty wielkości parasola (ang. Umbrella Flowers) * 88/140 Jadowita Tentakula (ang. Venomous Tentacula) * 89/140 Miodojad (ang. Wattlebird) * 90/140 Mecz w wietrzny dzień (ang. Windy-Day Match) * 91/140 Aperacjum (ang. Aparecium) * 92/140 Odpaliło do tyłu! (ang. Backfire!) * 93/140 Chłopak zmieniony w borsukaW polskim wydaniu przetłumaczono na bobra. (ang. Badgered Boy) * 94/140 Kij pałkarza (ang. Beater's Bat) * 95/140 Guziki z żuków (ang. Beetle Buttons) * 96/140 Łapanie jabłek (ang. Catching Apples) * 97/140 Szaty Armat z Chudley (ang. Chudley Cannons Robes) * 98/140 Kociołek miedziany (ang. Copper Cauldron) * 99/140 Mikstura z muchomora sromotnikowego (ang. Death-Cap Draught) * 100/140 Usunięcie kości (ang. Deboning) * 101/140 Mikstura wywołująca zawroty głowy (ang. Dizziness Draught) * 102/140 Zaklęcie Żarłoczności (ang. Engorgement Charm) * 103/140 Evanesce * 104/140 Rodzinny ghul (ang. Family Ghoul) * 105/140 (ang. Fatiguing Fusion) * 106/140 Nicowanie (ang. Flacking) * 107/140 Zaklęcie zmrażające (ang. Freezing Charm) * 108/140 Gnom ogrodowy (ang. Garden Gnome) * 109/140 Lew Gryffindoru (ang. Gryffindor Lion) * 110/140 Poradnik zwalczania szkodników domowych (ang. Guide to Household Pests) * 111/140 Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia (ang. Hair-Raising Potion) * 112/140 Formacja Głowa Jastrzębia (ang. Hawkshead Formation) * 113/140 Notatka Hermiony (ang. Hermione's Note) * 114/140 Praca domowa z historii magii (ang. History of Magic Homework) * 115/140 Zaklęcie Swobodnego Zwisu (ang. Hover Charm) * 116/140 Wyjec (ang. Howler) * 117/140 Borsuk Hufflepuffu (ang. Hufflepuff Badger) * 118/140 Niewidzialny atrament (ang. Invisible Ink) * 119/140 Skaczące muchomory (ang. Leaping Toadstools) * 120/140 Zaległa praca domowa (ang. Overdue Homework) * 121/140 Eliksir Pieprzowy (ang. Pepperup Potion) * 122/140 Praca domowa z eliksirów (ang. Potions Homework) * 123/140 Przetrząśnięty! (ang. Ransacked!) * 124/140 Orzeł Ravenclawu (ang. Ravenclaw Eagle) * 125/140 Eliksir Przywracający (ang. Restoration Potion) * 126/140 Ujawniacz (ang. Revealer) * 127/140 Wzrost róży (ang. Rose Growth) * 128/140 Spadająca Gwiazda (ang. Shooting Star) * 129/140 Skradająca się fretka (ang. Slinking Ferret) * 130/140 Wolno działająca trucizna (ang. Slow-Acting Venom) * 131/140 Wąż Slytherinu (ang. Slytherin Serpent) * 132/140 Ślizgon przechwytuje (ang. Slytherin Steals) * 133/140 Program treningowy (ang. Training Programme) * 134/140 Szafka Zniknięć (ang. Vanishing Cabinet) * 135/140 Zygzak (ang. Zig-Zag) * 136/140 Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami (ang. Care of Magical Creatures) * 137/140 Zaklęcia i uroki (ang. Charms) * 138/140 Eliksiry (ang. Potions) * 139/140 Quidditch (ang. Quidditch) * 140/140 Transmutacja (ang. Transfiguration) en:Harry Potter Trading Card Game es:Harry Potter Trading Card Game fr:Harry Potter Trading Card Game it:Harry Potter Trading Card Game ru:Гарри Поттер: Коллекционная карточная игра zh:哈利·波特集换式卡牌游戏 Kategoria:Gry